hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Garden
The Japanese Garden takes place outside of a large temple that appeared in front of the Rapture Theater. The lake that passes through the garden is surrounded by many blossoms, stepping stones and a small bridge. There are lanterns on the flowering branches of the Cherry Blossom trees and a small pond on the right full of live carp. The story revolves around a character completing a trial that relates to their strength (Mastery), if they fail, they lose the ability that they most value as well as the City's residents (referred to as inferior cowards) will fall under an everlasting sleep. The player's position overlooks the waterway and Japanese scenery, unable to see inside the temple however. The garden serves as an opposite to the recently added Palace location. Ranks Hidden Items Bamboo * Pot of bamboo (multiple stalks) at near bridge entrance * Single stalk with spiral top parallel to upper left branch of tree by near bridge entrance * Single stalk inscribed on stone structure to right of tree base Basket * Laying on its side on the stone path * Hanging from lowest left branch of bonsai tree, on right side of screen at far right bridge railing * First story roof at right of building Bird * On the small bridge * Behind the high grass left side of waterfall Cat * In the tall grass next to the bridge Crab * Behind the tall grass near the fountain * Front right corner of bridge (faint) * Peak of dormer roof Dog * Laying down, just under the center of the screen * Between the bridge and the right tree Dragon * On top of mountain behind the Chinese lady * Dragon head - Left of Buddha statue * On top of first post in right bridge railing Drum * Behind the bonsai, left of bridge * On stone pathway near fountain * Top of the screen on the balcony of the house * On top of second post in the left railing of the bridge Duck * In the grass behind the fountain * Behind the grass just below the pagoda on right side of screen Go (a board game played with round stones on a checkered board) * Round with a checkered board on stone structure to right of tree base * Bottom of scene to left of Buddha statue Hourglass * On top of second pole on left railing on the bridge Lute * On stone steps, bottom step, in the middle * Start of right railing of the bridge Monkey * Between the bonsai plant and start of the bridge * on top of temple Octopus * To the right of the bonsai plant * On large rock to left of stairs, even with top steps Pagoda * In front of stone steps, to the right if bottom waterfall Peach * Half peach left of bonsai tree * Full peach in front of the bridge * Hanging from branch in front temple Ship * On the edge of the small fountain * Top rail, middle section, far right side of bridge Turtle * On rock to the right of steps far away on river before the temple * Left of lamp in front of Buddha statue * In the pool * Extreme right lower corner of scene next to Buddha statue Vase * extreme right behind right cherry tree * extreme left next to and half hidden by that cherry tree Item Drops Cherry Blossom Keys Gallery of Cherry Blossom Keys LakeBush-0.png LilyPads-0.png Leftwalkway.png Bonsai.png RoofCorner.png RoofWindow.png AboveBowl.png BridgeRightRail.png LeftTree.png RoofWindowRight.png AboveUmbrella.png RightTree.png WaterPathway.png TempleTopBalcony.png WindowRoof.png TopWaterfall.png RightLady.png RightTreeTop.png Waterfall.png LeftTreeLower.png FountainLantern.png LeftTreeBark.png BackgroundTree.png BottomBridge.png TreeRightPagoda.png Walkway.png LowerLeftBush.png RightTreeEdge.png PagodaWindowAbove.png LadyDress.png BridgeBottom.png RightBridgeRailwayEdge.png PagodaWall.png LeftTreeTopCorner.png LeftBridgeRailwayEdge.png RightStairs.png BelowLady.png RightTreeNearBridge.png Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:April 2018